brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Armor Alcia
In-Story Categories: Valentine gift unit, made by Ghost of Anon. Backstory A knight from the Agni Empire. When she awoke, Alcia found herself encased in a black armor that her soul bound to her body. She decided that the best course of action would be reaching the Agni Empire as soon as possible. However, when she returned, she was greeted with death and destruction. Rushing to the source of the commotion, she found the source of the mayhem: a disheveled sorcerer affected by many sleepless nights. The lack of witnesses make records of this event especially difficult to find. All but one of the few records that remain depict Alcia ruthlessly cutting down the sorcerer. However, one source says that she stood there over the body for hours afterwards, seemingly trembling. There have been sightings of this armor that her body once inhabited roaming the ruins of Agni. Appearance In-Game Categories: Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Knight's Dark Pulse 50% boost to Atk, Def, boosts Atk, Def after critical hits exceeds a certain amount & critical damage greatly recovers HP *50% boost to Atk, Def after 15 criticals, recovers 1,500~2,200 HP Extra Skill: Cursed Armor Boosts max HP when damage dealt in one turn exceeds a certain amount & boosts all allies' parameters when damage dealt exceeds a certain amount for 3 turns *+5% after 30,000 damage, max +35%, +75% after 30,000 damage Brave Burst: Cursed Blade: Flash 5 combo Dark elemental attack on single enemy (consecutive use boosts damage), enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & boosts critical hit damage for 3 turns *120% boost to multiplier per use up to x3, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 45% boost to critical hit damage Super Brave Burst: Violent Gore 3 combo powerful Dark elemental attack on single enemy (with a probable 10% damage based on enemy's max HP), enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & adds Injury, Curse to all allies' attack for 3 turns *15% chance to deal 10% damage based on enemy's max HP, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 10% chance to inflict Curse, 15% chance to inflict Injury Ultimate Brave Burst: Dark Edge 3 combo massive Dark elemental attack on single enemy, adds Injury, Curse to all allies' attack for 3 turns, massively boosts critical damage for 3 turns & boosts damage dealt to status afflicted foes for 3 turns *200% boost to critical damage, 150% boost to damage dealt to status afflicted foes Quotes Summon Quote: I am the remains of one who was once called Alcia. If you will help me find peace, I am yours to command. Fusion Quote: This...! This... it doesn't matter now. I wonder, if I had received this power earlier...? Evolution Quote: Have... I escaped death? This means I still have... No. I suppose not. Evolution Evolves From: Dark Knight Alcia Evolves Into: Eternal Alcia & Alex *Evolution Materials: Dark Mecha God, Dark Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Dark Totem, Dark Idol, Dark Bulb, Necromancer Alex, Legend Stone *Evolution Cost: 3,000,000 Zel, 1,000,000 Karma Other Unit Changes *05/09/2017: Updated stats. Category:CustomUnits Category:Female Category:7* Category:Gift Unit